


Morbydick e le tende

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 4: 09. Tende</a></p><p>A Remus sono sempre piaciute le tende del suo letto: le ha viste, sin dal primo giorno in cui si è trovato a dormire da solo con tre ragazzini sconosciuti, come l’ultima roccaforte della privacy, oltre ad un comodo schermo con cui non disturbare nessuno quando voleva leggere fino a notte fonda.<br/>Sirius, invece, le ha sempre detestate [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbydick e le tende

A Remus sono sempre piaciute le tende del suo letto: le ha viste, sin dal primo giorno in cui si è trovato a dormire da solo con tre ragazzini sconosciuti, come l’ultima roccaforte della privacy, oltre ad un comodo schermo con cui non disturbare nessuno quando voleva leggere fino a notte fonda.  
Sirius, invece, le ha sempre detestate, o almeno così ha sempre affermato, divertendosi ad aprirle e chiuderle di scatto con la bacchetta nei momenti di noia,  _per vedere quanto sono resistenti_ , asseriva quando Peter, agitato dal continuo sibilo degli anelli di metallo sulle loro guide, lo supplicava di smetterla, perché gli dava i brividi.  
Eppure quella sera le ha tirate lui, quando si è seduto sul suo letto.  
È una novità che lo ha sorpreso: quando si spalmava sul letto di James per chiacchierare o fare la lotta – o quando, ultimamente sempre più spesso, Potter saliva sul suo per declamare le doti di Lily Evans – e lui e Wormtail si lagnavano del casino che facevano di notte, la risposta un invito a chiudere le  _loro_  di tende, se avevano tanto fastidio.  
Eppure quella sera – James fuori a dare la caccia a Lily e Peter che tentava di finire la lezione di Storia della magia – Sirius si è seduto sul suo letto ( _seduto_ : non planato con la grazia di un albero abbattuto sul suo materasso, il che è già  _parecchio_ strano), fissandolo come se non sapesse da che parte cominciare; Remus, a metà di un libro piuttosto interessante (e pervaso da uno strano nervosismo a trovarsi Black vicino), gli ha lanciato un’occhiata perplessa.  
– Cosa?  
– Che leggi?  
– Sirius, stai male? Non mi dici semplicemente  _perché sprechi così la tua vista, Moony?_  
– Cercavo di essere  _gentile_!  
– Beh, è bizzarro da parte tua! Cosa stai architettando?  
–  _Niente_. Voglio solo sapere cosa c’è di tanto affascinante, là dentro, da farti ignorare i  _tuoi amici_.  
_Te_ , lo corregge immediatamente il cervello di Lupin,  _Peter studia e James è per i fatti suoi fuori di qui, quindi l’unico ignorato sei tu_.  
– Non tentare di farmi sentire in colpa, perché  _non puoi_  proprio riuscirci.  
Sirius tira il libro, con fare lamentoso – E su, dimmi che roba è!  
– I miei libri non sono  _roba_ , mister Black – taglia corto Moony, sollevando il volume fuori dalla sua portata.  
– Imploro il perdono di messer tomo – declama Sirius, prima di alzarsi di scatto e, complice l’ondeggiare del materasso, riuscire a strappare di mano a Remus il libro; pianta un piede sullo sterno dell’altro ragazzo, guadagnandosi il tempo di leggere finalmente il titolo –  _Moby Dick_. Che roba è?  
– Un  _romanzo_ , imbecille – ringhia Lupin, riappropriandosi di quanto è suo.  
– Non l’ho mai sentito nominare – risponde candidamente l’altro.  
– Non mi stupisce, specie perché l’autore è un babbano.  
– E perché mai  _tu_  ignori i tuoi amici per il libro di un babbano? – si lamenta Sirius, tentando di nuovo di toglierglielo di mano.  
– Perché questo “babbano” forse è più interessante di  _certi miei amici_!  
Black mette su la sua faccia da tragedia (Remus sente montargli dentro una rabbia furiosa quando fa così, ultimamente, e non se ne spiega il motivo) – Questo è un insulto che il mio cuore non riesce a sopportare, Moony.  
– Ottimo – risponde l’altro, riuscendo a spintonarlo giù dal materasso – Vai pure ad agonizzare sul  _tuo_  letto!  
– Ma io voglio sapere di che parla quel coso! – piagnucola Sirius, riguadagnando un pezzo di materasso –  _Morbydick_!  
–  _Moby Dick_!  
– Quello che è! Chi sarebbe, allora?  
Remus si sente sul punto di utilizzare il romanzo per abbattere quello che, in teoria, dovrebbe essere uno dei suoi migliori amici: cosa c’è di più odioso, per chi ama leggere, che essere interrotti mentre si è immersi in un libro amato?  
– Non ti piacerebbe.  
– Prova!  
– Parla del capitano di una nave.  
–  _Adoro_  i pirati.  
– Questo  _non è un pirata_! È il capitano di una nave da pesca.  
– Pesca?  
– Sì. Balene.  
– Mi piacciono le balene!  
– L’unica volta che ti ho sentito nominare quell’animale è stato per commentare le forme di una Tassorosso particolarmente paffuta, e  _non trasudavano_  amore per quel genere di mammiferi!  
– Le balene sono mammiferi? – esclama Sirius, sorpreso – Ma stanno sott’acqua! Sono  _pesci_ , Moony!  
– No, mammiferi, razza di ignorante.  
– Non ci credo!  
– Come vedi, non c’è una sola cosa che possa piacerti, qui dentro.  
– Nononono, ci credo, ci credo!  
– … E sia. Comunque è la storia di un capitano che vuole uccidere una balena bianca. Ora che sai di cosa parla  _Moby Dick_ , puoi tornare nel tuo letto.  
– E ci riesce?  
– Il tema del libro  _non è_ se ci riesce, Sirius! È la lotta tra l’uomo e la natura!  
–  _Certo_  che è importante: se leggo il romanzo di un cacciatore di vampiri,  _è importante sapere se uccide i vampiri_!  
Remus sospira, pensando che è vicino a capire quei maghi che usano la magia per uccidere – Questo non è un libro di quel tipo, Sirius: ora scendi da questo letto e _fammi leggere_!  
– Quindi lo sai come finisce!  
– Certo che sì, è la terza volta che lo rileggo!  
– E perché?  
_Perché si parla di uccidere qualcosa che si ama e si odia con altrettanta intensità e, francamente, è esattamente quel che provo io adesso!_  
– Mi piace – taglia corto Remus, seccato. China la testa sul libro, cercando il punto in cui era arrivato, e ricomincia a leggere; dopo un po’ alza lo sguardo e si trova la fronte di Sirius quasi contro la sua, che tenta di decifrare, al contrario, quel che c’è scritto sulla sua pagina – D’accordo, Padfoot,  _te lo presto_  appena ho finito, ok?  
– Leggimelo tu – piagnucola Black, tirandogli una manica del pigiama.  
– Non hai tre anni, leggitelo da solo!  
– Ma nessuno ha mai letto per me! – guaisce Sirius e Remus, pensando a quel poco che conosce della madre del suo amico, non si sente di dubitarne.  
– Beh, ma io non sono una balia, perché dovrei farlo?  
C’è qualcosa di adorabile nello sguardo di Black, in quei momenti, gli stessi occhi umidi e adoranti di Padfoot che a Remus fanno sentire un formicolio  _orribile_  allo stomaco (beh, non è sicuro che sia orribile, ma è di sicuro  _fastidioso_ ), specie se accompagnati da due mani infami che abbrancano il libro che stai tentando di leggere, impedendoti di farlo.  
– Sirius…  
– Ti preeeego!  
– Piantala di fare il moccioso!  
– Ti sto  _pregando_ , Moony!  
Remus lo fissa, poi prova a distogliere lo sguardo ma, alla fine, si ritrova davanti quegli occhi grigi che sono tremendamente infantili, in quel momento; ovvio che Sirius sia venuto su in quel modo, se guardava così anche la sua governante c’era poco che si potesse fare per resistergli, pensa scocciato.  
– D’accordo – brontola, strappandogli il libro di mano e riaprendolo alla prima pagina – Ma sia chiaro:  _guai_  se mi interrompi,  _guai_  se fai domande imbecilli,  _guai_  se ti lamenti,  _guai_  se mi chiedi di saltare dei pezzi,  _guai_ …  
– Ho capito, ho capito – lo ferma Black, sollevando le mani in segno di resa.  
– Cominciamo allora – sbuffa Lupin, mettendosi comodo.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta, Sirius chiude le tende.  
– Che fai?  
– Così non disturbiamo Peter.  
– Abbiamo sbraitato  _finora_ , Padfoot.  
– Cominciaaa!  
Remus alza gli occhi al cielo (maledicendo James che non è lì a sciropparsi Black con la sindrome di Peter Pan) e comincia –  _Chiamatemi Ismaele. Alcuni anni fa avendo pochi o punti denari in tasca e nulla di particolare che mi interessasse a terra, pensai di darmi alla navigazione e vedere la parte acquea del mondo._  
E Sirius non interrompe, non fa domande imbecilli, non si lamenta e non chiede di saltare i pezzi: semplicemente rimane sdraiato davanti a lui, con la testa poggiata ora sulle mani, ora sulle braccia, e ascolta, guardandolo con due occhi che gli fanno tremare la voce mentre legge, come se non esistesse nient’altro di più interessante al mondo.  
A Remus non sono mai piaciute così tanto le tende del suo letto.


End file.
